


Don't Walk Away

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Points of View, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's POV. Brian and Justin have a fight and Brian wants him back





	Don't Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is based off the song Say Anything. I don't own the song or the characters  


* * *

Brian’s POV  
  
I’m an idiot. One little comment and I blow up. He was right to walk away from me, I would’ve too. I hate being alone in the loft. Ever since he moved in, if I’m in here without him, it feels empty. I’m an idiot. I give us time to both cool off, him more then me, I already know I’m an idiot. An hour. Then I call his cell. Shit, it went to voicemail. I love how it’s a voicemail message yet he still has that annoying chipperness in his voice. There’s the beep.  
  
“Hey it’s me. I know I screwed up. And you have every right to hate me. But I’m sorry. I really am. I shouldn’t have blown up like that. I’m an idiot. He sighs I want you to come back. Or, to at least call me back. Please? Later.”  
  
A few hours and about thirty messages later, I decide to go find him. Maybe talking to him face-to-face would be better anyways. I don’t know. I just know that I can’t sit around here, any more, knowing that he’s mad at me. It doesn’t work that way. It messes with all of my senses. I grab my jacket and keys and head out the door. I’m about to close it, when there he is. Sitting on the next to the door. He looks up at me  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hey. I thought you’d be at the studio.”  
  
“Never left here.”  
  
I run a hand through my hand  
  
“Did you get any of the messages?”  
  
“I listened to the first one. I figured the rest had to be similar.  
  
“They are. Why didn’t you ever come in?”  
  
“I was thinking. And if you ‘Always a dangerous sign’ I’ll leave right now.  
  
“You been sitting here for four hours, I doubt you’re gonna leave now.  
  
I sit next to him “Don’t be a smart-ass, we’re trying to keep him here. We want him to stay” I think to myself. But he’s not leaving, he’s smiling  
  
“No, I guess I’m not.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Justin.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
We stare into each other’s eyes for a minute, then he kisses me. He pulls away  
  
“One question.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do you still love me?”  
  
I nod and smile, “Yeah. Yeah I still love you. The better question is, do you still love me?”  
  
He smiles, “I’ll always love you, Brian.”  
  
I kiss him. It feels good, not only good, it feels right. It feels right to be kissing him. To have his hands on me, and mine on him. I stand up then grab his hands and pull him to his feet. We continue the kiss. He wraps his arms around my neck. My arms move around his waist and I maneuver us inside, having never shut the door. I fall backwards onto the futon mats on the floor. He’s on top of me. He undresses us. It never ceases to amaze me that we may fight, but somehow we can make up and still manage to have hot sex. We really must be in love.  
  
We finish. He collapses on top of me and I wrap my arms around him, which has become more just a force of habit. He lays his head on my chest. I kiss the top of his head and tighten my grip. The sex is always great but I love these moments, where I feel that if I let go of him, even for a second, I’d be losing a part of myself. I lean my head down and whisper in his ear  
  
“I love you, Justin.”  
  
“I love you too, Brian.”  
  
I can feel him smiling. It sends warmth through out my body and I tighten my grip even more. He runs his hand over my chest  
  
“Promise me one thing, Brian.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“That you always hold me this tight.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
He smiles again the falls asleep. I quickly follow. Something about the comfort of knowing that he’ll be in my arms when we wake up helps me fall asleep. I’m glad he’s back in my arms.  
  



End file.
